1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for holding and dispensing liquid. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing container of the type used to dispense adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesives intended for a variety of uses are packaged in many different types of containers. Some adhesives, especially the polyacrylates (methacrylate and acrylate polymers, cyanoacrylates, acrylamide) are thermoplastic anaerobic glues that are typically packaged in small plastic bottles having an elongate narrow tip through which the glue is dispensed in small quantities. In conventional glue-dispensing bottles of this type, the tip is formed on a nozzle sub-assembly that is inserted into the open neck of the bottle and retained therein by frictional engagement between a cylindrical skirt on the nozzle and the interior surface of the bottle neck. An overcap is then threaded over the neck of the bottle, in enclosing relationship to the nozzle and protruding tip. When fully closed, the overcap engages against the nozzle, and the bottom end of the skirt of the overcap may engage against an upwardly facing shoulder formed on the bottle at the juncture of the threaded neck with the body of the bottle. While this arrangement works satisfactorily during initial use of the glue dispenser, small quantities of glue may get on the exterior surfaces of the nozzle and/or bottle, with the result that when the overcap is tightened on the bottle, the overcap is adhesively secured to the nozzle. Consequently, when the overcap is subsequently removed, the nozzle may also become dislodged from the neck of the bottle, resulting in spillage of the adhesive. Moreover, adhesive may get between the threaded skirt of the overcap and adjacent portions of the bottle, so that the overcap becomes adhesively secured to the bottle. When this happens, consumers sometimes resort the use of tools to free the overcap from the bottle, and this increases the potential risk of dislodging the nozzle from the bottle. Spillage of these adhesives is not only inconvenient, it can result in damage to furniture, floors, carpet and other items contacted by the spilled adhesive. More significant, however, is the danger of personal injury posed by spillage of these adhesives. For example, contact of cyanoacrylate with the chemicals in certain fabrics, or the material of the fabric itself, including stonewashed jeans, can cause a reaction that generates substantial heat, producing burns in an individual wearing the clothing.
Accordingly, there is need for a glue dispensing bottle which has inexpensive and reliable means for securing the nozzle to the bottle so that it will not become dislodged from the bottle during use, and which therefore minimizes the danger of spilling the glue.